guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Symbolic Celerity
I would think Mantra of Inscriptions is a related skill, not Complicate. --Karlos 07:32, 22 September 2006 (CDT) and Mantra of Recovery, too. Fast Casting for Signets! Nice one, ANet. --Macros† (talk) 16:00, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Does these effects stack? Like instant signet recharge would be nice. Also these skills makes Keystone Signet look bad...really bad. Lightblade 14:58, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Fast Casting does not affect signets, only spells; Symbolic Celerity only affect Signets, not spells, so there is nothing to stack either way. Also, Keystone Signet is totally unrelated here, because it recharges signets and does not make them activate faster. RolandOfGilead 11:03, 26 September 2006 (CDT) The problem is finding enough signets to make this skill useful,since it is Fast Cast.--Life Infusion 20:24, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :I believe you'll find many many uses as Me/mo or even Me/n considering necromancer's nightfall skills. (Not a fifty five 23:37, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) ::This skill will work in nicely with Mantra of Inscriptions too. (Terra Xin 05:11, 11 October 2006 (CDT)) :::The utility is questionable I reckon. You're restricted to Mesmer primary, and I don't think there are enough good signet skills to make good use of this. I'd like to see the duration increased to cover the recharge at around 9 FC and an improvement in signet skills 220.253.161.248 07:54, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Found a bug in this skill. It makes signets targetting you cast by allies activate faster, while under this enchantment. So far has only been tested on Signet of Devotion, as no other signets have been tried, and whether or not signets used by foes are affected or not, no idea as of yet. --Angelo look good with Signet of Return. --Azary omg, that is totally naomi campbell in the skill icon. cannot believe no one noticed that yet! --Bellis 00:48, 4 February 2007 (CST) this + signet of illusions + spell stealing = fast pwnage --65.103.210.29 14:57, 28 May 2007 (CDT) now fast cast dose effect sigs how does this skill stack Dstroyer 666 07:33, 28 June 2007 (CDT) yea 67.162.10.70 22:01, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Stacks with Fast Casting Tested it for a test TA build with 8+1 fast casting and 12+1+1 illusion. of Illusions --> this skill would give ~50% faster cast for signets, so unless I understood this skill wrong that means that the casting time of signets is reduced by 50% of the time, possibly after the fast casting reduction. Tested it with a ranger interrupter, which should be abled to interrupt skills as low as 3/4s. With 9FC, the signet would be ~1.2s cast, with only a lvl14 Symbolic Celerity the casting would be ~1s, both are interruptable. However while using both the casting time is ~.6s which is not or very hard to interrupt making it possible to use signet of illusions even in the current meta in TA 07:51, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Anomaly? Why anomaly? seems more like a bug to me. I'd change it but I dunno how. :Agreed and changed. Mystzombie 15:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC)